


Art Masterpost for Overdue by righteousbros

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx), Forhimxx



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/Forhimxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Alpha/Beta/Omega Bigbang Challenge. Jensen is a lonely omega who works as a librarian in Austin, TX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Masterpost for Overdue by righteousbros

Art Masterpost for ABoBB story by righteousbros.  
Thank you to my author for  being wonderful , for supplying me with updates and giving me time to completely redo everything.

 

[ read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2310353/chapters/5084372)

 


End file.
